Sur les planches, un beau dimanche
by leyya09
Summary: UA Roméo et Juliette va être joué à l'école et devinez qui a eut le rôle de roméo? Mais oui mais oui c'est bien notre Sasuke national...alors qui sera Juliette? One-shot Cadeau pour Howin.


Voilà c'est un OS que je dédie à Howin ma sadique que j'adore et qui a eut le plaisir (j'espère) de le lire en premier. Et en plus t'as vu j'ai même pas martyrisé ton Sasuke (j'ai eut du mal à me retenir). Et puis tu vois j'ai comme même réussi à le finir...

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab les perso de Naruto ne sont pas à moi c'est bien dommage j'en kidnapperai bien quelques uns...

sur ce bonne lecture et excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes...

* * *

_**Sur les planches, un beau dimanche….**_

Chapitre 1 :

-Devine quoi ! Devine quoi ! DEVINE QUOI !

-Et oh calmos Sakura qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Euh…non attends tais-toi. Sasuke t'as regardé ?

-Non c'est pas ça Tenten…

-Il t'a souri ?

-Toujours pas…

-Il a pas accepté de sortir avec toi comme même ?! s'écria Tenten avec un air étonné

-Ça veut dire quoi le « comme même » ? demanda méchamment Sakura

-Euh….je dis juste que se serait étonnant après trois ans que tu lui demandes et encore trois ans je suis sympa…

-Non hélas, il ne sait pas encore rendu compte qu'il est en fait amoureux de moi depuis le début, mais tu as deviné la bonne nouvelle concerne Sasuke.

-C'était pas difficile c'est ton seul sujet de conversation…

Sakura fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, s'éclaircit la gorge, toussota deux fois et avec un grand sourire commença :

-Les filles j'ai une grande nouvelle !

Toutes les concernées, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, et Temari, tournèrent la tête vers Sakura.

-Oui ? demanda Temari avec indifférence car tout ce qui concernait Sasuke l'énervait au plus au point, bah oui il y avait pas que ce mec dans la vie surtout que pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un certain génie flémard qui valait le coup d'œil…

-Vous savez sûrement que pour le cours de théâtre on va jouer Roméo et Juliette…

-Oui.

-Eh ben c'est Sasuke qui as eu le rôle de Roméo !!

Deux cris d'hystériques retentirent appartenant respectivement à Ino et Sakura bien sûr. Tenten était relativement intéressée, Sasuke ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement mais elle lui aurait pas dit non et comme en ce moment elle n'avait personne pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance ? Temari (_oui d'accord Temari je ne le répète pas…Aïeee ! l'auteur se prend un coup d'éventail en plein dans la figure. Je tiens à dire que ça fait mal)_ donc Temari vous avez compris, et Hinata était rouge comme une tomate. A cela suivi une course poursuite entre Ino et Sakura pour savoir laquelle s'inscrirait en premier pour l'audition, suivi d'une Tenten sûr d'elle, d'une Temari blasée et d'une Hinata euh…Hinata quoi.

Naruto vit donc tout ce petit monde défiler devant lui et demanda qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce remue-ménage. D'un air fatigué Temari lui répondit que Sasuke jouait Roméo pour le cours de théâtre et que les filles voulaient le rôle de Juliette pour pouvoir l'embrasser à la fin.

-Non ? il joue le rôle de Roméo ?

-oui

-La honte !! hurla Naruto

-C'est peut-être la honte mais il y a des compensations dit Temari en montrant Ino et Sakura qui se battaient ainsi que Tenten et Hinata qui l'air de rien en profitaient pour s'inscrire avant les hystériques. Naruto grogna et répondit :

-Et pourquoi tu t'inscris pas toi ?

-Je suis pas aussi débile qu'elles et Sasuke ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

-Ah oui c'est vrai t'es amoureuse de Shikamaru répondit Naruto très simplement

Le cri furibond qui s'échappa de la bouche de Temari donna un signal d'alarme à Naruto qui se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et comprit que c'était le moment de s'enfuir rapidement voir très rapidement. Mais malheureusement pour Naruto son cerveau étant beaucoup plus lent que les coups de poing de Temari, il en reçut deux sur la figure et s'écroula par terre. Il aurait bien aimer rajouté « il y a que la vérité qui blesse » mais vu le regard que lui lançait la blonde à couettes, il préféra se taire.

Cet évènement avait au moins un point positif, les hystériques avaient arrêtés de se battre et avaient finis de s'inscrire.

XXX

-Itachi je te déteste !

-Fallait pas accepter le pari c'est tout t'es qu'un mauvais joueur.

Sasuke émit un son inidentifiable et Itachi afficha un petit sourire satisfait, ce qui énerva encore plus Sasuke.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident d'avion. Itachi leur avait payé le voyage et pendant un moment Sasuke l'avait tenu pour responsable. Mais avec le temps il avait grandi et le lien d'amitié qu'il le liait à son frère aussi.

Mais voilà ce que détestait Sasuke c'était voir son frère gagner contre lui et encore plus lorsque c'était pour un pari stupide, comme c'était souvent le cas…et hier il avait parié qu'Itachi ne réussirait pas à inviter une fille en chantant. Eh ben si ! Itachi avait réussi et du coup Sasuke avait dû aller passer les auditions pour ce grrrrr de rôle de Roméo et le pire c'est qu'il avait été pris.

Sasuke se rappela soudain que c'était aujourd'hui les auditions pour le rôle de Juliette et qu'il devait y être présent. Ce qui voulait dire irrémédiablement qu'il était en retard. Il se leva le plus lentement possible de sa chaise, en effet le fait d'assister à un combat de catch entre filles pour savoir qui aurait l'immense honneur de l'embrasser à la fin ne l'enchantait guère ! Il se rendit donc en flemmardant au lycée, et arriva devant la salle de théâtre avec une demi-heure de retard. En plus il allait devoir se produire devant tout le lycée ! La honte…il poussa donc la porte à contre cœur, à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il reçut de plein fouet un éclair rose et blond, autrement nommé (pour Sasuke) emmerdeuse number one et two. Non, elles c'étaient pas inscrites comme même ?? Evidement que si ! La vie, quelle belle injustice !

Après plus de deux heures d'audition, la prof de théâtre décida de faire une pause. Sasuke commençait à en avoir plus que marre, surtout vu le nombre de filles qui se présentaient, enfin si on comptait bien, toutes les filles du lycée s'étaient présentées. Ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus…ah ! non pas toutes, il aperçut Temari assise dans les gradins, cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

La prof décida de reprendre les auditions et se fut reparti pour des « mon amour, je t'aime »…DESESPERANT. Sasuke reçut une tape sur l'épaule et se retourna, c'était Shikamaru.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-Quelle amabilité ! Non franchement tu t'améliores !! répondit Shikamaru

Sasuke grogna et reformula sa question :

-Comment as-tu réussi à te lever seulement pour venir voir une audition de théâtre ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Moi mais rien voyons…

-Hum. Bah en fait je me demandais pourquoi toi l'antisociable de service s'inscrivait pour jouer Roméo ??

-J'ai perdu un pari avec ce crétin d'Itachi !!

-Pas si crétin que ça puisqu'il a gagné.

-Hnh.

Un grand moment de silence passa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke un peu sceptique déclara :

-T'es venu jusqu'ici juste pour me demander ça ?

-Bah oui…

-Tu serais pas un peu menteur sur les bords ?

-Non.

Sauke fronça les sourcils, mais ne trouva rien à dire, il se demandait vraiment ce qui avait fait sortir un génie flemmard de son lit alors que normalement il commençait une heure plus tard…

Les auditions finirent enfin et la prof expliqua que comme il y avait eu beaucoup de participantes (tu m'étonnes !), elles continueraient demain. (_je vous laisse imaginer le cri du cœur de Sasuke lorsqu'il entendit ça.. )_

XXX

-Pourquoi je suis pas prise !!

-Je croyais que Sasuke ne t'intéressais pas ?? répondit Temari

-C'est pas une raison, je voulais jouer Juliette !! s'écria Tenten

-A mon avis, t'es trop violente, pour jouer Juliette…

-Moi ! Trop violente !! Et elles alors ! répliqua Tenten en désignant Sakura et Ino du doigt, qui étaient toujours en train de se battre mais cette fois c'était pour savoir qui avait été la plus douée aujourd'hui.

Temari émit un petit soupir, décidément les ennuis n'allaient pas s'arrêter si vite, vivement la fin de la pièce… La seule à ne rien dire était Hinata, elle avait d'ailleurs étonnée tout le monde car sur scène sa timidité avait complètement disparu et elle avait joué merveilleusement bien. Pour Temari celle qui avait le plus de chance de remporter l'audition était Sakura car le rôle de Juliette lui allait très bien, mais elle plaignait vraiment Sasuke si c'était elle qui gagnait, il allait en baver…..le pauvre. Le seul truc positif de la matinée c'était qu'elle avait pu mâter Shikamaru dans les gradins….(_NON ! J'ai jamais fait ça !!__** -**__ Temari arrête de mentir !! __**–**__ C'est toi la menteuse, auteur de pacotille !! __**–**__ Fais gaffe où tu meurs dans la prochaine ligne, en plus c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te mettre avec Shikamaru__** -**__ … __**-**__ah ! ah ! tu trouves rien à dire là __**–**__ bon j'avoue que parfois il est mignon __**–**__ ah tu vois ! __**–**__ j'ai dit que parfois… __**-**__ C'est pareil !! __**–**__ gros soupir…)_

XXX

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre sauf que Sasuke fit une tête de dix pieds de long pendant le temps que dura la dite journée. Et pendant qu'il rentrait chez lui :

Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les filles du lycée se soient inscrites, c'est vrai quoi ! et puis Itachi ! GRRRR ! Il fallait qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, ce pari-là il n'allait pas le laisser passer ! Il allait se venger et durement !! En plus de se ridiculiser en jouant Roméo, il allait devoir supporter la fille qui jouerait Juliette, surtout qu'il devrait l'embrasser à la fin ! La merde totale…Pas d'autres mots...

Tout en ruminant ces idées de vengeance, Sasuke ne regardait pas où il allait et rentra dans Hinata.

-Ah excuse-moi Hinata, je t'avais pas vue.

-C'est rien…c'est…pas grave.

-Tu rentres par là ? Mais t'habites dans le quartier ?

-oui…oui…j'ai…déménagé.

-Ah.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence (_bah oui un antisociable et une timide !!_) et puis arrivée devant sa maison Hinata dit :

-Euh…c'est chez moi….bah….à plus.

Sasuke lui fit un bref signe de tête et au moment où Hinata passait le palier de sa porte Sasuke demanda :

-Euh…Hinata ! Pourquoi tu t'es inscrite au théâtre ?

Hinata devint rouge pivoine et marmonna quelque chose. Sasuke qui n'était pas encore abonné au décodeur de chaîne Hinatanien (_pour ceux que ça intéresse, il paraît que ebay en vend… ! XD) _ne comprit rien du tout et s'approcha d'Hinata.

-T'as dit quoi ?

Hinata devint encore plus rouge et re-marmonna quelque chose, Sasuke qui décidément se demandait si Hinata parlait bien la même langue que lui se rapprocha un peu plus. Hinata qui sentit en elle un peu de courage, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke et avant que celui-ci est pu réagir, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Quelques polémiques mentales plus tard…_

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassée ? Non mais c'est vrai quoi…c'est quoi cette idée d'embrasser les gens et de leur claquer la porte au nez après ! Et surtout de rien leur dire…

-Sasuke je suis rentré !

Elle était pas amoureuse de lui comme même ? Remarque c'était toujours mieux que l'emmerdeuse number one et number two. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ?...

-Ta journée c'est bien passé Sasuke ?

Mais non Hinata n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle avait juste…euh…juste…juste eut une envie soudaine de l'embrasser ! Les hormones quoi…Il était pas en train de chercher des excuses là…?

-Sasuke ououh !!

Mais si elle était amoureuse de lui c'était…c'était…c'était quoi d'abord ? Au fond ça lui avait pas tellement déplu de l'embrasser…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser encore !! Il valait mieux qu'il aille prendre une douche froide ça irait mieux après !

-SASUKE JE TE PARLE !!

Sauke releva la tête de sous son oreiller et aperçut Itachi qui avait l'air énervé, depuis quand était t-il rentré ?

-Itachi t'es déjà rentré ? Je t'ai pas entendu arrivé.

Itachi le regarda bizarrement posa sa main sur le front de Sasuke et déclara :

-Effectivement ça va pas, t'as de la fièvre…

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Je te signale que ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je suis rentré et que je te parle !

-Ah bon ? fit Sasuke avec de grands yeux

-Ou t'es devenu sourd, ou il y a un truc qui va pas…Alors ? demanda Itachi

-Ça te regarde pas ! répondit Sasuke en rougissant

-Peut-être mais vu la couleur de tes joues ça à l'air très intéressant…répliqua Itachi avec un grand sourire

-…

-Alors ! Je veux savoir !!

-Je te dirai rien !

-Tant pis pour toi j'aurais pu te donner d'excellents conseils vu mon statut de grand frère mais bon puisque tu me mets **injustement** à l'écart je m'en vais ! bouda Itachi

Et il ferma la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

C'est vrai qu'Itachi aurait pu l'aider…Mais non il fallait pas lui dire, après il allait encore se moquer de lui…oui mais en même temps il s'aurait quoi faire…

…ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à se rendre indispensable lui aussi !...heureusement que c'était pas souvent ! (_Comment ça c'était pas souvent ?!__**-**__C'est pas vrai arrêtez de vous incruster dans l'histoire !! Itachi retournes d'où tu viens __**!-**__ Pas avant que tu changes cette dernière phrase ! Je suis indispensable !!__**-**__ Le prochain personnage qui s'inscruste dans l'histoire, je le tue dans d'atroces souffrances et son corps sera dévoré par des cannibales__**-**__Il y a pas de cannibales dans ton histoire !__**-**__Je peux en rajouter !!__**-**__Pff pas drôle !)_

-Itachi !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser un entrevoir un Itachi avec un sourire en coin.

-Finalement on a besoin de moi ?

Sasuke grogna et demanda :

-Si une fille t'embrasses mais qu'ensuite elle te claque la porte au nez ça veut dire quoi ?

Itachi se retint d'éclater de rire mais afficha comme même un grand sourire

-Quelle fille ?

-Désolé mais ça je te le dirai pas.

-Comment veux-tu que je te réponde si je sais pas de qui il s'agit !

-…Hinata.

-Hyuga ? La cousine de Neji ?

-Bah oui Hinata quoi.

-Elle t'a embrassé ?!

-Oui, ça fait deux fois que je le dis !!

-Bah c'est simple, elle est amoureuse de toi et elle t'as claqué la porte au nez parce qu'elle est timide c'est tout.

-…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-bah je sais pas moi…. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

-Pff t'es pas doué !

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir

-Tu sais quoi ?

-… ?

-Débrouille toi tout seul se sera plus marrant répondit Itachi en lui tirant la langue.

Il sortit en rigolant de la chambre tout en évitant l'oreiller que Sasuke lui lança.

D'excellents conseils ! Tu parles ! Comment pouvait-il avoir un frère pareil ! Bon au moins maintenant il était sûr qu'Hinata était amoureuse de lui…même si ça arrangeait pas grand chose…. Le mieux à faire c'était de l'éviter…oui ! C'était une excellente idée !! Parce qu'il allait pourvoir l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ces jours ? Surtout si c'était elle qui avait le rôle de Juliette…Grrrr, pourquoi toutes les filles faisaient tout pour lui prendre la tête ! En fait ce serait plus simple s'il était homo…Qu'est-ce qu'il allait raconter comme conneries encore !! Cette journée ne tournait pas rond !!

Finalement Sasuke décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, ça lui ferait du bien, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer Naruto. Et encore un emmerdeur à rajouter sur la liste de la journée… qui faisait déjà cinq pages…

-Donc tu viens avec nous au karaoké ?

-Grmf

-Ça veut dire oui ?

-Hnh

-Bon alors on va d'abord chercher Shikamaru, puis on ira chercher Neji et Hinata, les autres nous rejoignent là-bas

Super plan, pourquoi avait-il accepté !!…c'était lui ou cette journée était la pire journée de poisse qu'il avait eu…

Arrivé devant la maison de Shikamaru, Naruto sonna et le génie ouvrit la porte, et sortit tranquillement.

-T'en fais une tête ! s'exclama Naruto, en fait vous avez tous les deux une tête d'enterrement.

Il reçut en réponse un regard noir de la part de Sasuke et un gros soupir de la part de Shikamaru.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y aura Temari

-Et ?

-C'est une fille galère…

-Alors c'est vrai que t'es amoureux d'elle ?

Shikamaru lui lança un regard encore plus noir que celui de Sasuke. Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils arrivèrent devant chez les Hyuga. Neji sortit suivit de Hinata et Sasuke se retint de rougir en la voyant et Hinata fit la même chose de son côté.

Après un moment que Sasuke trouva extrêmement long, ils arrivèrent enfin au karaoké et Sasuke put s'éloigner d'Hinata. Mais Hinata n'en entendait pas de cette oreille et profita du fait que les autres étaient absorbés par Naruto chantant pour s'approcher de Sasuke, celui-ci s'en aperçut et un grand blanc s'installa entre eux. Puis Sasuke commença :

-Tu…

Mais il s'arrêta quand il s'aperçut qu'Hinata avait prononcé les mêmes mots au même moment.

-Excuse-moi toi d'abord dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils rougirent tous les deux et Sasuke demanda :

-…est-ce…est-ce que tu est….enfin pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

Hinata détourna les yeux et répondit :

-Bah…parce que je t'aime bien…enfin je t'aime tout court…

Alors Itachi avait bien raison et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant…c'est vrai elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais elle avait rien demandé… Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il lui aurait dit non ? Mais est-ce que ça aurait vraiment été le cas ? Sasuke avait le cerveau tout embrouillé…en même temps il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui dire et en même temps même s'il voulait pas l'avouer il la trouvait très jolie, il avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux d'un violet tirant sur le blanc…il se sentit rougir. Alors qu'allait-il faire ?

Heureusement pour lui Hinata répondit à cette question à sa place car elle déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke et celui-ci décida que finalement cette réponse-là lui allait très bien…

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut...Rewiews siou plaît!!


End file.
